To Be Young Again
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: AU where all of your favourite pro-heroes/teachers are attending U.A. as students and are all in the same year. Watch as they take the entrance exam, train their quirks, form friendships and maybe even find love! I just really wanted to show them all in school! Enjoy! ((May be some nods to EraserMic/EndeavorxHawks in later chapters))


This was it. The day had finally arrived. Not that he'd been particularly looking forward to _this_ particular day but at least he didn't need to listen to his mother's constant worries or his father's hints and tips on how to 'beat the system' any longer. No. The day of the entrance exam was finally upon him and Shota Aizawa would soon know if he had what it takes to be a student of U.A.

The tall school loomed before him; kids of the same age (15 or 16, depending on their date of birth) rushed by as he stood still, tired eyes a little wider than usual at the daunting sight. He wasn't one to get nervous, per say, but Shota _did_ have a tendency to overthink things and his mind was already filling up with doubts and concerns over what exactly the entrance exam would consist of. His quirk wasn't one that was really suited for combat but, as much as his father would have loved him to bend the rules somehow, Shota knew that if he used it with the right timing and during the most pivotal situations he would be able to use his wits and intellect and get into the highschool of his dreams.

Aizawa was still mulling over just what the exam would entail when his reverie was suddenly disturbed by an almighty yell. The word '**SURE!'** seemed to bounce off of his narrow back and made his ears ring as he turned to see a small group of people clutching their ears and cowering a little as they backed away from a tall, slim blonde kid who wore a guilty expression on his face. The blonde, who was wearing a gakuran uniform, looked like he was trying to apologise but the other kids were already moving away from him, towards the school gates. Had that sound been his quirk? It was pretty powerful if so but then again, most quirks seemed 'cool' or 'powerful' compared to Shota's.

It seemed to take only a few short seconds before the lad's crestfallen expression morphed into a goofy grin as he spotted Aizawa and skipped over to him.

"Hi!" the blonde's voice was loud but nothing compared to before as he held out his hand for Shota to shake, "I'm Hizashi! Nice to meet you!"

"Aizawa."

"Nice to meet you, Aizawa-kun!"

Shota quickly shook the offered hand before shuffling through the school gates in an attempt to shake off his new acquaintance. He wasn't really a people person, in fact he preferred the company of cats if he was being honest, they took less effort to talk to. It was apparent that Hizashi hadn't received _that_ particular memo, however, and continued to stride alongside the raven-haired teen.

"So you're here for the exam too, huh?" Hizashi's voice projected across the school yard, causing a few heads to turn, "I'm pretty stoked for it! What's your quirk?"

"Nothing exciting," Shota mumbled again but his aloofness didn't put his new friend off. Instead, Hizashi's smile broadened and he pushed up his glasses,

"I doubt that! All quirks are exciting in their own way!"

He was about to ask again about Aizawa's quirk but paused his questioning when a hot blast of air brushed past the pair, a broad body bumping into Shota as he failed to move out of the way.

"Hey!" Hizashi pointed a thin finger at the tall, broad student who had bumped into them and scowled, "Watch it!"

His reply was another wave of heat and an angry scowl from the red-haired student, who simply clicked his tongue and eyed the two with a somewhat disgusted look. He marched past them and into the school before any more could be said and Aizawa made a mental note to not piss him off anytime soon.

"What a jackass!" Hizashi wiped perspiration from his brow and followed Shota inside the building, the latter remaining silent as they headed for the main hall.

The initial introduction to the exam was done by a female teacher with long flaming hair. _Literally. _Her wavy hair snaked down to her waist and bright blue flames flickered through it as she spoke about the various obstacles and challenges that the students would face. It all seemed pretty straightforward: destroy the robots, don't hurt other students and wrack up points until the final buzzer.

Some of the more confident students in the dark hall whooped and hollered, excited for the oncoming challenge and a chance to show off their quirks. Others seemed to fold in on themselves a little, _probably the kids with the less battle-worthy quirks_ Shota thought as he himself sunk a little further into his chair. Beside him, Hizashi – he really wished he'd told him his surname, they weren't even friends – sat up straighter, a sparkle in his green eyes as he gazed in awe at the screen showing the robots and environments they'd be facing. His quirk, which Shota had guessed was something related to his voice, was probably well suited for the exam. It would certainly get him noticed at least, pretty much the opposite to Shota's.

"I heard that they usually have some students who don't even have to _take_ the exam!" Hizashi leaned towards Aizawa and was attempting a whisper but someone three rows behind shushed him as he continued, "But this year _everyone_ has to take it! So it's totally fair!"

_Right,_ Shota thought, '_fair', tell that to those of us with non-combatant quirks._

When the teacher had finished speaking the room erupted into a loud cacophony of anticipation. Another teacher – this one a tall man with a bear's head – gestured towards the changing rooms and two lines formed as the students changed into more appropriate clothing. Not that gym shorts and tracksuits seemed particularly appropriate for battling giant robots.

They were then ushered onto buses that dropped them off at the examination location: an old abandoned neighbourhood on the outskirts of the city with tall office blocks and blind corners, perfect for ambushes. Hizashi gave Shota a small wave and a booming 'GOOD LUCK!' before they were separated in the sea of kids at the start line and then a startling _BUZZ!_ indicated the beginning of the exam.

"**YEEEAAAAHHHH!" **

Hizashi Yamada waisted no time in using his quirk. It'd been a while since he'd let go (on purpose at least) and it felt good to get the old vocal chords working again. In middle school and at home his quirk wasn't exactly something he could practice very often, at least not around people or breakables, and so every other weekend his mother took him to the beach where he could scream out towards the sea to his heart's desire. It always felt good to let loose and yet there was always something in the back of his mind warning him not to go _too_ loud. He hated the idea that his quirk could possibly hurt someone, especially as he couldn't control the direction very well, and so Hizashi always made sure to hold himself back _just_ a little. Now, as he screamed into the crowd of teenagers in front of him, he made sure he wasn't so loud as to burst any eardrums, just give them all a ringing headache for the next day or so.

The path cleared and the blonde was able to run through towards the first obstacle: a huge red robot with spinning arms and steam pouring from the head. He was momentarily awed by just how cool it looked, like something out of a sci-fi movie, but was thrust from his daze as an enormous barrage of flames engulfed the metal machine, singeing Hizashi's eyebrows and bringing the robot to its knees.

"Too easy."

A deep voice snarled to his right and Hizashi turned to see the redhead from earlier, only this time his eyebrows and the tips of his scarlet hair were bright flames. Yamada mouthed a 'whoa' before snapping out of it and continuing towards the sound of another robot. No way he'd let that jackass get more points than him.

Meanwhile, Shota was recuperating from what must have been Hizashi's quirk, his ears ringing as he got to his feet, and managed to slink into a dark alley to the left of the huge crowd in the hopes of perhaps finding a robot someone had missed. What exactly he was going to do to destroy said robot was still up for debate but he pushed on regardless, determination in his dark eyes.

"There's nothing down there!"

The disembodied voice seemed to float down to where Aizawa was running and he looked up, blinking into the sun, as a loud flapping swirled his hair around his face. Boots touched pavement and Shota was suddenly looking into the honey-coloured eyes of another student. He was a little shorter than Shota and wore a bright red tracksuit and a wry smirk. What stood out the most, however, were the vibrant scarlet wings that protruded from his shoulder blades. They flicked and ruffled subconsciously as the teen began to speak.

"I've already taken down the two 'bots down there I'm afraid!"

"Shit," Shota mumbled and turned on his heel to head back into the sea of kids.

"You'll have to be quick if you want to get some points!" the voice seemed to be fading and Shota turned to see the winged boy rising into the sky once more, feathers rustling as he flapped, "The name's Takami by the way! Takami Keigo!" he saluted nonchalantly and _whooshed_ out of view, leaving Shota to stare enviously.

"I'll just have to find another way, then," he mumbled as he sprinted back onto the main street.

"And that makes five," Yagi Toshinori brushed the dust from his shoulders and stretched, cracking his back a little as he looked around for more robots to destroy.

His blonde hair bounced as he moved, the two strands in front of his face swinging lightly, and he couldn't help the excited smile that had made its way onto his face. The robots that U.A. had supplied them with were pretty tough, sure, but for Toshinori they were a walk in the park. His quirk meant that he was super strong, super fast, pretty much super everything and it would take a lot more than some giant hunks of metal to test that 'super-ness'. This exam was more like a workout for the teenager but nevertheless he was enjoying himself, even if it was just because it meant he got to smash some stuff.

Jogging back towards the main street, Toshinori felt yet another presence behind him and spun to face another robot. This one was a little bigger than the others – it stood almost as tall as the nearby office block – but no more intimidating to the strong 'One For All' user. He smiled like he was seeing an old friend and rolled up the sleeve of his tracksuit, ready for a good one-punch-knockout. That was when he spotted the dark-haired student clinging to the fire escape just adjacent to the giant robot. He was just squatting there, casually staring down at Toshinori like he was watching TV.

"Hey! I'm Toshinori!" he waved a little sheepishly, "You'll get hurt if this thing falls that way!" Toshinori waved his arms to try and get the boy's attention but it seemed as though he was ignoring him. Maybe he had a teleportation quirk or something?

"Well, okay then," the One For All user balled up his fist and swung, hand colliding with the metal with an almighty… _ting_?

Shota watched as the blonde guy with the floppy hair pulled back his arm and swung at the robot, only to be dumbfounded when his punch did nothing whatsoever. Aizawa had been watching said guy for a little while as he stacked up more and more triumphs over the robots and deduced that he could use him to get some points. He'd waited until the last second to 'erase' Toshinori's quirk and couldn't help the small smirk that pulled on his lips at the look of confusion on the poor guy's face when his punch did zip.

With an expression like a sick puppy, Toshinori stared at his hand like it had betrayed him somehow. There was no time to panic, however, as the earth shook as the robot took a step towards him, blocking the sun completely. Not one to be disheartened, Toshinori balled up his fist once more and swung at the robot. This time his punch landed with an enormous _BOOM! __a_nd the machine teetered a little, one side of it completely destroyed.


End file.
